Home
by maranoismylife
Summary: The parallel lives of Scorpius and Rose.


She had been born to the famous and adored war heroes, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

And to say the least, she had been very expected by not only her parents, but by the rest of the family.

''She's precious'' Molly grinned, as she was handed her newly born granddaughter.

Ron smiled proudly, his fingers linked with a tiresome Hermione who just couldn't keep her eyes off their baby.

Harry and (a very heavily pregnant) Ginny, stood by them, with little James watching his little cousin intently from Harry's arms.

''Look at that, she looks just like you, Ron'' Ginny called out, peaking over her mother's shoulders and examining the small baby.

Arthur placed an arm around his wife's shoulder, gently stroking the sleeping baby's cheek. ''Ah, yes. She has the Weasley hair just like her granddad''

Hermione and Ron exchanged playful glancing at each other. ''Merlin, good thing. Can't imagine her having Hermione's hair''

''My hair is just fine, Ronald'' Hermione replied, sitting up a bit from the bed.

''Oi, I'm only kidding, 'Mione. You have gorgeous hair''

Harry smiled at his two best friends in amusement, and for a moment, it felt like old times.

''Do you guys have a name for her?''

Hermione smiled, leaning into her husband's as he wrapped his arm around her. ''We do actually. Her name is Rose Charlotte Weasley''

-space-

He had been born to the well-known and rather frowned upon war survivors, Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

And to say the least, his arrival had been kept as rather private, seeing as there were far too many that still held a grudge against the Malfoys.

''Draco, he's so beautiful'' Astoria remarked, light droplets of sweat invaded her flawless forehead as she stared down at the crying baby in her arms.

Draco grinned widely, leaning into his wife as his eyes laid upon their son.

He was sure he would never feel the pure and unconditional love everyone else seemed to have felt, but as the baby wrapped his little hand around his finger, that's when he knew that there was no love more pure than the one he felt for the small baby in front of him.

''The elves informed us that our grandchild had been born'' a rather prideful Lucius spoke, walking into the room with his wife Narcissa not too far after.

Draco huffed, Astoria's uncomfortable eyes locking with his as he finally turned to his parents. ''Yes, father. It's a boy''

Narcissa's eyes widen and her face soften as she saw the small bundle of blankets in Astoria's arm.

She walked towards her daughter in law, gradually and her eyes watered as she laid her eyes on the perfect baby boy that now moved quietly in his blanket.

''May I?'' she asked, extending her arms.

Astoria glanced over at her husband, before hesitantly handing over the baby to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled, as the baby cringed his tiny nose. ''He looks just like you, Draco. He has your blond hair and grey eyes''

Her son nodded, his eyes observing his father who now walked over to his wife and grandson.

''Yes, I suppose he does. What a great time to be a grandfather'' Lucius spoke, staring down at the baby.

Narcissa turned to Astoria, who now sat up on the bed in full alert. ''Do you have a name for him?''

''Yes. His name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy''

-space-

She had grown up with a very large family.

There was mum and dad, who made her laugh with their bickering and always told her bedtime stories at night.

There was her little brother, Hugo, who she was very protective of and liked to sing to when he was scared after a nightmare.

There was her Weasley grandparents, Arthur and Molly, who kept her entertained with talk about muggles (Arthur) and always kept her well- fed and warm with her knitted sweater (Molly).

There was her Granger grandparents, Gunther and Jane, who always taught her something new due to both being muggles (not the mention, the correct way of flossing and brushing her teeth).

Then there were her endless amounts of uncles, aunts and cousins who always made her smile.

Her Uncle Harry had to be her favorite uncle, not only because he treated her like his own, but because he always knew what to say when she was feeling down and needless to say, the Potter home was like her second home.

Her Aunt Ginny was also her favorite, seeing as she always took time to teach her tricks when it came to Quidditch. She was the cool aunt, besides her raging temper, and she was the aunt she can talk to about anything.

Lastly, there was Albus, or Al as everyone calls him, who was by far her favorite cousin.

Both having been born only a month after each other, it was obvious to the family that they would both be close either way.

Al was not only her favorite cousin, though; but her best friend.

Although her family at times were too loud and far too much for her to handle, she knew they loved her just as much as she loved them.

She couldn't be any more luckier.

-space-

He had grown up with a rather small, and lonesome family.

There was his father, who always gave him piggy back rides to his room and who played Quidditch with him almost every afternoon.

There was his mother, who kissed him in the forehead when she tucked him in at night and who made him laugh as they both danced around while making dinner in the kitchen.

There was his Malfoy grandparents, Lucius and Narcissa, who would rarely attempt to make contact, except for an occasional pat on the head (Lucius) but always bought him loads of birthday presents (Narcissa).

They were nice enough, he supposed, but they were more acquaintances than actual grandparents.

There was his Greengrass grandparents, George and Leonore, who he hadn't even met.

His mother always assured that they were often busy, and for a long time he thought that they were surely dead, until he received a letter from them for his eight birthday.

It was nothing more than a simple congratulations, signed with their names at the bottom and that was it.

Even Lucius and Narcissa excelled that by far.

There was his only aunt, Daphne, and her snotty husband, Alton, who visited every year much to him and his family's displeasure.

It wasn't so much that he didn't like Daphne, because she wasn't that bad after all, but her constant talk about his Uncle Alton's high status and large Inheritance irritated even a boy like him.

He didn't even want to start about his younger cousins, Weston and Francesca.

But in the end of the day, he didn't mind his small and lonesome family, because what love he didn't get from his other family members was completed by his parents.

They loved him, and although at times the house was far too vacant and lonely for him, he loved them just as much.

He couldn't be any more luckier.

-space-

She was aware that her parents had gone through very traumatizing things in those years consisting the war.

She could see it in the way the mention of Voldemort always made them stiffen up, and the way her father always screamed in his sleep calling out for her mother's name and to ''leave her alone'' and ''please, not her''.

She had asked once about it, one Tuesday afternoon as they all sat eating dinner.

Her parents turned to each other, both sighing before staring back down at their dinner.

''Maybe when you're older, Rosie'' was all her father said.

She hasn't asked ever since, not even her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

-space-

He was aware that his father had gone through very traumatizing things during the years consisting the war.

He had seen it in the way his parents refused to acknowledge the locked up room at the end of the hall, and the way he heard him sob into his mother's chest going on about what _they_ said that day and his mother insisting ''he was different now'' and ''nothing like his father''.

He had asked once, after playing Quidditch with his father that day.

His father froze, before turning to his son and pulling him in.

''Maybe when you're older, Scorpius'' he mumbled to him. ''Just know that I love you, and nothing can ever change that''

-space-

She had been far too excited for Hogwarts, and as she walked into the Hogwarts train with a nervous Albus by her side, she couldn't help but grin widely.

''Can you believe we're finally going to Hogwarts?''

''I know. It's bloody terrifying'' Al replied.

She playfully rolled her eyes, and that's when her eyes landed on a lonesome Scorpius Malfoy sitting alone in a compartment, flipping through a book.

Her father had warned her about him just merely minutes before, but she couldn't help but dismiss it.

He looked nothing else, but nervous as the rest of them.

Feeling eyes burn through him, he turned and they locked eyes for a few seconds.

Her cheeks turned a dark shade of her hair color as she sent him a timid, small grin.

''Come on, Rose'' Al spoke, staring between his cousin and the Malfoy boy. ''I think Alice Longbottom said she'd save us a seat somewhere''

''Well, alright.'' She nodded her head, but not before glimpsing back at the boy one last time.

Except, he was already looking at her.

-space-

He was far too nervous for Hogwarts, and after having an awkward eye exchange with Rose Weasley, he didn't know what to think.

His father had nodded towards her family, saying ''The Weasleys and Potters over there saved my life several times, son. Be kind to them, okay?''

And if he were honest, he was hoping he wouldn't have to encounter them.

It seemed that he had spoken too soon.

''Hey, do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full'' He glanced up to find what seemed to be two twin siblings, a girl and a guy no more taller than him with grins on their faces.

They both had dark hair and brown eyes, except the girl wore metal strings around her teeth and the guy wore a cap on his head with a picture of a forest tree in the middle of it.

He nodded his head, and the two took a seat in front of him.

''I'm Hazel, and this is my twin brother Jamie'' the girl spoke with such enthusiasm, he was surprised there could be so much in such a petite girl. ''This is our first year''

He nodded his head. ''I'm Scorpius Malfoy. It's my first year too''

''Malfoy?'' Jamie asked. ''Mum told us about your family. You're not evil or anything, right?''

He smirked, shaking his head. ''Not that I know''

''Oh goodie! We thought maybe because we were half- bloods you might've judged us or something'' Hazel let out a loud laugh, much to Jamie and Scorpius' amusement. ''Nice to meet you, Scorpius!''

''Nice to meet you too, Jamie and Hazel''

-space-

She wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything.

In fact, she knew that was the house for her from the moment her father told her about it when she was younger.

Not only would she carry on the family tradition, but she would end up in the same house as the rest of her family, including Al who now smiled at her widely as she made her way to the hat.

So when the hat called out ''Ravenclaw!'', she was more than stunned.

Still, the applauses from the ravenclaw table and the howling from the cousins seem to comfort her as she took a seat next to a certain blond boy.

''Welcome,'' he mumbled.

She chuckled, sighing. ''Thanks''

-space-

He wanted to be anywhere but in Slytherin.

In fact, he knew he just had to be from the moment he had begun to become aware as to why so many detested their family.

He knew it wasn't necessarily a bad house, but he also knew he had to prove that he was different from all the other Malfoys.

So as he walked towards the sorting hat, small applauses being heard, he was relieved as he heard it scream out ravenclaw.

His house didn't seem all that happy about it, but he didn't care, at least not in the moment; he had just proven that he was different.

As he took a seat next to a Jamie, who waved happily at a Hazel who waved back from the Gryffindor table, he couldn't help but smile.

What he certainly didn't expect was for the famous Rose Weasley to be sorted into ravenclaw too, and as she took a seat next to him, he turned to her.

''Welcome'' he whispered, just loud enough for both of them to hear.

She smiled, taking a deep breath. ''Thanks''

Who knows? Maybe they would finally end their family feud.

He could only hope so.

 **Not completed yet (: Will be soon, though! Thanks for reading! - Lexi**

 **(oh and if you know what twins I'm referring to when I introduced Jamie and Hazel, ten points to your house!)**


End file.
